CAÓTICO
by Serket Girgam
Summary: Un accidente que trerá terribles pero emocionantes consecuencias!
1. El comienzo

"**Hetalia no me pertenece, México si jajaja"**

"

**CAPITULO I**

"**EL COMIENZO"**

Nos encontramos en Catemaco, Veracruz, año 2011. Entre la selva se encuentra un jacalito, hogar del más grande brujo, "El chaman México".

-Por favor señor, haga que Juanita se enamore de mi – dijo Chanito de rodillas ante el gran chaman.

- No te me achicopales Chanito, tengo un hechizo más fuerte que el Toloache – dijo México – me lo enseño mi abuelo ¡El Gran Imperio Azteca! Jajajajaja muajajajaja.

El fuego danzaba embravecido mientras la nación latina comenzaba a hablar en náhuatl y arrojaba muchas cosas a una olla calentada por las llamas. Sin embargo, México empezó a tener ciertos problemitas, en primera su pronunciación le estaba fallando, segunda, casi no recordaba el hechizo, de modo que despreocupadamente empezó a echarle de su cosecha (entiéndase, lo primero que se le ocurría).

Humo de diferentes colores emergió, rosa, amarillo, purpura, azul, rojo hasta el negro. Chanito comenzó a ponerse nervioso pero la nación no se detuvo, pronto las chispas se hicieron presentes y la tierra tembló.

BOOM! El jacal explotó. Varias luces salieron disparadas al cielo, se separaron y dirigieron a distintos lugares, una de ellas calló en Chanito.

Momentos después, Chanito se levantó asustado, ¡estaba vivo! Miró hacia México, seguía tendido en el suelo, así que decidió alejarse de ahí corriendo.

Por su parte la nación se quedó mirando al cielo.

-Acaso… - hizo una pausa llevándose una mano al mentón – ¿me habré equivocado?

CONTINUARA…

**XD!**


	2. Cambios, part 1

**Unas cuantas aclaraciones:**

**Salen los hermanos de Arthur y se llaman:**

**Escocia – Duncan**

**Gales – Seirian**

**Irlanda – Lyam **

"**HETALIA NO ES MÍO, YA LO SABEN"**

CAPITULO II – CAMBIOS, PRIMERA PARTE

Gilbert despertó, podía sentir el sol en su awesome rostro y eso solo podía significar que era tarde (NA: gran deducción Gilbert ¬¬), sin embargo no se levantó. Gilbrd que no opinaba lo mismo que su amo, comenzó a picotearle el rostro, pues tenía hambre.

-Está bien – dijo el albino levantándose y alimentando a su amada mascota.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar la casa tan silenciosa, ¿acaso West no estaba? Miró el reloj a lado de su cama…

-¡ ¿Las doce? – gritó más que exaltado.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y llegó a la cocina, no había ningún indicio de que hubiesen preparado algo; fue a la puerta y la cerradura seguía puesta, miró hacia afuera y el coche de su querido hermano ahí estaba.

-¿Se habrá enfermado?

Gilbert corrió a la habitación del rubio, la puerta estaba cerrada. Tocó un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿West, estas ahí? West!

Nada, siguió tocando, ahora más fuerte y gritando, pero con el mismo resultado. Así que harto de que no respondiese a su GRAN AWESOMIDAD abrió la puerta por sus propios medios (entiéndase de una patada).

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, Gilbert entró y pudo percibir un bulto en lo que él suponía era la cama. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta estar a un lado, su hermano seguía dormido.

-¿West, estas bien? Ya es muy tarde levántate – dijo moviéndolo un poco pero nada – hey west no estoy para juegos.

Lo zarandeó, cacheteó, brincó arriba de él pero Ludwig no despertaba. Su hermano siempre tuvo el sueño ligero debido a lo paranoico que era, pero ahora ni a golpes respondía.

Decidió abrir las cortinas de golpe para que la brillante luz del sol lo despertase, corrió rápidamente las cortinas pero ni aún así sirvió.

-Tú lo pediste West – dijo el albino metiéndose al baño y a los pocos segundos salió con una cubeta llena de agua – te despiertas porque te despiertas kesesesese

Gilbert llegó junto al alemán y con su sonrisa vertió el agua sobre su hermano, con esto Ludwig se despertó agitando los brazos y todo desconcertado.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! – dijo él.

-¡Ya es medio día y sigues durmiendo! – dijo Gilbert esperando que el rubio se exaltase y pusiese todo loco.

-¿Y? – contestó sin más.

Gilbert no creía lo que escuchaba, se acercó a él con claras intenciones de revisar si no tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí, ya déjame – dijo apartándolo – ahora vete, voy a bañarme.

Gilbert salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina, hoy tendría que prepara el desayuno pues al parecer su hermanito no estaba de humor, según él. Era la primera vez que cocinaría, su awesome persona prepararía la comida, la awesome comida.

Tras un rato de pelearse con la cocina, pues según él la estufa había quemado de más los huevos, la cafetera el café y la tostadora el pan, el awesome desayuno estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba que Ludwig apareciera.

En eso un estruendoso ruido proveniente de las escaleras se escuchó en toda la casa, Gilbert salió como alma que lleva el diablo, pero lo que a continuación vio lo dejó con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula hasta el piso.

Ludwig estaba frente a él, traía una playera al más puro estilo metalero (con calaveras y sin mangas), unos pantalones rasgados de mezclilla, con unas cadenas colgando, unas botas negras con estoperoles, un montón de brazaletes de cuero y un collar de picos en el cuello, además de que andaba con el cabello todo alborotado y con una mano sostenía una patineta. Y por si fuera poco, la alfombra de las escaleras estaba toda maltrecha con las ruedas de la patineta marcadas.

-¡¿Pe-pero que acabas de hacer? – gritó Gilbert sumamente alterado – ¡arruinaste la alfombra persa que tanto querías!

-¿Ah, te refieres al trapo ese? – señaló Lud sin interés.

-¡West pero qué demonios pasa contigo!

-¡Cálmate viejo! Estas muy estresado – dijo el otro demasiado relajado – deberías divertirte un poco, estas amargado.

Gilbert se quedó sin palabras, Lud se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó a comer el desayuno.

"Amargado, ME DIJO AMARGADO" Gilbert tenía un tic en el ojo. Regreso a la cocina y casi se desmaya al ver a su hermanito comiendo cual cerdo. Se sentó enfrente de él observándolo cuidadosamente, ese no podía ser su hermano. Ludwig terminó de comer y se levantó dejando todo un reguero.

-Ya me voy, quedé con unos amigos, ahí te ves – dijo.

-¡Un momento west! – dijo Gilbert – ¿que no piensas alimentar a tus perros?

-¡MIS PERROS! – dijo totalmente feliz y corriendo hacia afuera.

Bueno al menos había algo normal. Luego de alimentar a sus mascotas, Ludwig subió a su coche y sin decir más se fue. Gilbert corrió a su habitación debía hablar con alguien, pero antes pasó por la habitación del rubio y al entrar se sintió en el mismísimo basurero de la ciudad.

/

Vash dormía plácidamente, todo era tan tranquilo que podría quedarse en la cama todo el día. Y como si la naturaleza estuviese en su contra, una estruendosa música sonó por toda su casa e hizo que se levantara de golpe.

-¡¿Pero quién en sus cinco sentidos pone ese escandaloso ruido en plena mañana?

Agarrando su escopeta decidió bajar para acribillar al estúpido que se atrevía a irrumpir en su preciosa tranquilidad, no obstante al llegar a la sala, descubrió la verdad como si le echasen un balde de agua helada.

-Li… LILY?

Sus ojos no creían en lo que veían, es mas nadie podría. Damas y caballeros prepárense, pues lo que a continuación leerán los sacara de sus cabales.

Vestida con una minifalda de cuero, blusa de mangas hasta los codos y un corsé negro, mallas negras, botas de plataforma llenas de estoperoles y picos, pulseras de cuero, una perforación en la nariz y más de cinco en la oreja izquierda, mas unos rayos rojos en el cabello, se encontraba Lily en medio de la sala probando algunos discos.

Vash dejó caer el rifle de sus manos, veía a su pequeña hermanita mientras se peguntaba quien pudo haberle hecho tal cosa o si no era todo aquello una pesadilla. Por su parte la ya no "inocente" niñita volteo a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lily, ¿en verdad eres tú? – preguntó Vash temeroso.

-Por supuesto que si tonto, ¿quién más? – dijo esta con cierta molestia.

-¿Pe-pero que te han hecho?

-Pero que dramático eres – dijo – oye prepara el desayuno tengo hambre.

Lily se tiró en el sillón y Vash salió disparado a la cocina, respiraba agitadamente, definitivamente esa era una pesadilla, su dulce Lily jamás se vestiría así ni le hablaría de ese modo, no señor eso era un error, se pellizco el brazo para asegurarse pero la cruda realidad lo abofeteo, no era un sueño.

Sin más se puso a cocinar, debía encontrar una solución y salvar a su pequeña hermanita de lo que fuera que estuviera controlándola. A los pocos minutos Lily entró y se sentó frente a su comida mientras que Vash se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla, ahí fue cuando notó mejor todas las perforaciones y casi se atraganta con la comida. Luego la "dulce" Lily se levantó para marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Vash.

-Con unos amigos, nos vemos luego – dijo para salir de la cocina.

-¿Qué clase de amigos? ¿A dónde? – dijo Vash alcanzándola.

-Mira Vash, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola, además no tengo que decirte a donde o con quien voy. ¡No tengo por qué estar contigo todo el tiempo! – dijo tomando una chaqueta de piel y saliendo de la casa.

Vash no lo pudo creer, el shock era tan fuerte, su propia hermana diciéndole aquello, su pequeña… debía llegar al fondo de todo esto.

/

Elizabetha caminaba muy contenta por la calle, hoy se había levantado más temprano pues fue a comprar unos ingredientes para el desayuno. Llegó a la casa que compartía con Roderich y entró muy animada, hoy le prepararía algo especial al austriaco.

Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar todo de las bolsas, luego se puso su delantal favorito color verde con una flor naranja al centro y se dispuso a trabajar. Fue sacando todos los utensilios, sartenes, volteadores, cafetera, etc. Y justo cuando iba a tomar los alimentos escuchó un sonido extraño, parecía provenir del cuarto de música.

En lugar de la dulce música de piano que llegaba hasta el fondo de tu alma, estaban unos estruendosos acordes de guitarra, todos ellos formando un solo extraordinario que a nuestra estimada húngara la sacaban de quicio.

Caminó rápidamente hasta al cuarto totalmente enojada, si era ese tonto albino con aires de grandeza le volaría la cabeza de un sartenazo.

-Si eres tu Gilbert te juro que… - se detuvo en seco, estaba estupefacta, ¡sus ojos estaban mal!

Un golpe resonó en la casa, Elizabetha se había desmayado.

/

Del otro lado del mundo, siendo más precisos en los Estado Unidos de Norteamérica, un rubio cuyo rulo desafiaba las leyes naturales de la gravedad, se encontraba jugando con su buen amigo extraterrestre Tonny, sus nuevos videojuegos. Hacía ya un buen rato y no podía derrotar al otro, Tonny en cambio ya lo había humillado muchas veces.

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA TONNY! – gritó Alfred perdiendo de nuevo, el extraterrestre solo rió divertido.

Alfred dejó el control de un lado, estaba harto de perder, ÉL ERA UN HEROE! Y como tal no le podía estar pasando eso, seguramente la consola tenía algo en su contra.

Pronto el teléfono sonó, el norteamericano se dirigió a él tranquilamente y alzando la bocina contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días señor, tiene una llamada de Canadá.

-Comuníqueme.

-En seguida – dijo la secretaria haciendo la conexión, tras unos minutos la voz del primer ministro canadiense se escuchó.

-¡POR FAVOR VENGA DE INMEDIATO! ¡ALGO MALO LE HA SUCEDIDO A SU HERMANO! ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA! – la llamada se cortó y Alfred se quedó petrificado.

Cual rayo ordenó trajeran su jet y le llevaran al norte a toda velocidad, su hermanito estaba en peligro y como el HEROE que era no podía dejarle desamparado.

El jet aterrizó en los jardines de la casa de Matthew, Alfred bajó rápidamente y sin esperar a que le abrieran entró en la casa. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, las cortinas rasgadas, los vidrios estrellados, era un completo caos.

-Se-señor – escuchó. Volteando a todos lados encontró al primer ministro y al secretario, escondidos detrás de un sillón – n-nos alegra mu-mucho que esté aquí.

-¿Pero qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Matt? – preguntó acercándose a ellos.

-Se encuentra en su habitación – dijo el ministro para luego aferrarse a él - ¡por favor no lo haga enfurecer!

-Eh? – les miró confundido. Ambos señores temblaban y estaban muy nerviosos, entonces se escuchó un gran impacto en la planta alta - ¿Qué fue eso?

Alfred caminó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subir cuidadosamente, cada vez más este aumentaba. Trató de distinguir de donde provenía y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que venía del cuarto de su hermano.

-¿Matt? – llamó desde afuera – Hey Matt!

-¡Lárgate! – le gritaron y algo pareció estrellarse contra la puerta.

-¿Pero qué sucede Matt? – trató de que su hermano hablara.

-¡¿Qué estas sordo?

-Matt, me estas preocupando, abre la puerta y hablemos ¿sí?

Silencio fue lo que recibió del otro lado, pero Alfred no se daría por vencido.

-Matt si no abres, tiraré esa puerta – simplemente no hubo respuesta – sabes que puedo hacerlo – trataba de persuadir a su hermano, pero viendo que gastaba saliva en vano – muy bien, uno, dos… TRES!

La puerta no fue obstáculo para la GRAN fuerza que tenía el otro (NA: pero que bruto). Una vez despejado el camino, Alfred entró confiadamente en la alcoba.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ANIMAL? – Matt esta enca…nijado, este vestía unos jeans algo gastados y una playera holgada cuyo estampado era una calavera mordiendo un cuchillo - ¡¿ACASO TU VAS A REPARALO?

-Pero Matty… - trató de decir algo.

-ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS ESTUPIDECES, TE DICES SER UN HEROE CUANDO LO UNICO QUE HACES ES EMPEORAR LAS COSAS Y METERTE EN MAS LÍOS! ¿Y QUIEN PAGA LOS PLATOS ROTOS? EL ESTUPIDO DE CANADA, CLARO. ¿POR QUE NO TE MUERES Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ?

No es necesario mencionar que Alfred estaba más que estupefacto ¿o sí?

-Matty no hablas en cerio ¿verdad? – Matt se acerco a su hermano lentamente, Alfred empezó a asustarse.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil – dijo tomándolo de su chaqueta – mas te vale no regresar nunca, de lo contrario me asegurare de que los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica desaparezcan.

Los ojos de Matthew estaban llenos de odio, su mirada era atemorizante. Ese en definitiva no era su hermano, el canadiense era dulce, pacífico.

- No te preocupes Matt, yo te salvare – dijo Alfred, no fue algo muy inteligente de su parte puesto que Matthew enfureció de nuevo y lo sacó a patadas, literalmente, de su casa.

Jamás imaginó ver a su pequeño hermano así, sinceramente nunca creyó que le diría todo eso y mucho menos que llegase si quiera a golpearlo. Tenía que descubrir que ocurría con él y la forma de regresarlo a la normalidad, es decir, tenía que hablar con alguien.

/

Arthur Kirkland, mejor conocido como Inglaterra, se encontraba trabajando responsablemente como todos los días. Todo era tan tranquilo cuando su celular sonó, miro de quien se trataba y soltando un suspiro de cansancio, contestó.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin más.

-¡Tienes que venir rápido! – tan temprano y ya le andaban fastidiando, pensó.

-¿Qué sucede Lyam? – preguntó mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo.

-¡Es Duncan! ¡Esta actuando muy raro!

-¿En serio?- estaba muy equivocado si creía que caería.

-¡Te lo juro! – entonces ocurrió algo extraño - ¡Aléjate de mi Duncan!

-Pero si solo voy a abrazarte – tras un grito de terror la llamada se cortó.

De acuerdo, eso sí que estuvo raro. Agarró su abrigo y pidió a su chofer que lo llevara a casa. Una vez ahí, entro rápidamente y se extrañó mucho al ver todo en orden y a un muy tranquilo Escocia, sentado en la sala mientras tomaba ¿té?

-Eh… ¿Duncan? – le llamó. Este le miró y una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¡Arthur, pequeño! Me alegra tanto verte – dijo con una voz tan anti-él.

-… - mentira, Escocia nunca le hablaría así, seguramente era su imaginación - ¿y… los otros?

-Se encerraron en tu despacho, no sé por qué, yo solo quise abrazarlos y salieron huyendo – dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Jaja, sí que raro – dijo nervioso – este, voy a hablar con ellos.

Arthur salió corriendo hacia su despacho, tocó como desesperado y tras asegurarse sus hermanos que era él realmente, le abrieron.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasó? – preguntó Arthur más que exaltado.

-¡No tenemos idea! – dijo Lyam desesperado.

- Ha estado así TODA la bendita mañana – dijo Seirian.

-Me da miedo – lloraba el irlandés.

Y no era para menos, el rudísimo, vicioso, mal hablado y gruñón escocés, se había transformado en la persona más amable, dulce, bondadosa y amorosa que el mundo hubiese conocido, de la noche a la mañana, sin ninguna explicación lógica.

-¡Chicos! – se tensaron de solo oírlo - ¡El desayuno está listo! ¡Salgan de ahí para que comamos como la feliz familia que somos!

-Tenemos que hacer algo y ya – dijo Seirian sin despegar su vista de la puerta.

-Tú lo has dicho – dijeron Arthur y Lyam.

/

De regreso con Gilbert, este tomó de inmediato su teléfono y le marcó nada más ni nada menos que a su confiable amigo Francis.

-Bonjour – contestaron al otro lado.

-¡Francis no vas a creer lo que acaba de ocurrir!

-¿Qué sucede mon ami?

-¡West, el pequeño West se volvió un desobligado, pandillero, metalero, con pasión a los deportes extremos! ¡Y me dijo a MI, SU AWESOME HERMANO MAYOR, AMARGADO! – gritó el albino.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Él también?

-¿Cómo que "él también"? – preguntó curioso.

-Bueno Antonio está conmigo totalmente asustado y llorando porque dice que Lovino está actuando extraño – dijo Francis.

-¡Sí! Fue tan terrible… ESE NO ERA MI LOVI-LOVE! – se oyó a un español todo alborotado.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó? – preguntó Gil.

-Todo fue tan raro…

FLASH BACK

Despertó gracias a un delicioso aroma que inundaba toda la casa. Sentándose lentamente en su cama, no pudo más que esbozar una tonta sonrisa de lo rico que olía. Pero entonces algo perturbó su mente, ¿Quién podría estar preparando el desayuno si era él quien siempre cocinaba?

Y como si le leyesen la mente, la perta se abrió enteramente para dejar ver a un sonriente Lovino con una charola con comida que se acercaba a él.

-Buenos días Antonio, ¿cómo amaneciste? – dijo el italiano a su lado mientras colocaba la charola frente a él. Antonio estaba perplejo.

-Bi-bien – dijo logrando articular una respuesta.

-Me alegra – le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lovi, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó confundido.

-Es tu desayuno, espero que te guste – de nuevo esa sonrisa – No te preocupes por la limpieza, de eso ya me encargue, también lave toda la ropa y fui a ver el cultivo de tomates. Tú relájate y descansa.

¡ALTO! ¿Dónde estaban los indultos y malos tratos? Su Lovi jamás era acomedido, en su vida le haría el desayuno y menos limpiaría la casa. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Entonces, en un descuido, salí corriendo a toda velocidad y vine con Francis – dijo el español.

-Mein got – articuló Gilbert – pero qué demonios…

-Eso mismo dije – habló el francés.

-¡Debo encontrar a West antes de que haga una locura de la cual se arrepienta el resto de su nada awesome vida!

-No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Pero no sé donde esta – recordó el albino.

-Mon ami tranquilo – hablo Francis – sabiendo lo paranoico que es, o era, mon petit Ludwig, seguramente le colocó un localizador al carro. De modo que ya sabes dónde se encuentra.

-¡Es cierto! – dijo Gilbert triunfante.

**¿Qué aventuras les esperan a nuestros queridas naciones? ¿Sobrevivirán Arthur y sus hermanos? ¿Qué sucederá con Matthew? ¿Quién mas ha cambiado?**

**¡Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!**

**CONTINUARA… **


	3. Cambios, part 2

**AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, DISFRUTENLO!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Dinamarca- Soren**

**Noruega- Arn**

**Islandia- Einar**

"**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI"**

* * *

CAPITULO III – CAMBIOS, SEGUNDA PARTE

Estaba Heracles sentado en el patio de su casa jugando con sus pequeñines, si, sus gatos. Los quería tanto, eran suaves, cariñosos y sus maullidos eran los más bonitos que había escuchado en el mundo. Hoy en especial sentía que era un buen día, el sol brillaba en el cielo y un ligero viento mecía sus cabellos. Oh si, el mejor que podía tener.

De pronto sonó el timbre, levantándose como él solo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió completamente, un sonriente Sadiq se dejó ver.

-Buenos días Heracles, ¿hoy es un lindo no te parece?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh! Vine a traerte estos ricos pastelillos que prepare, los hice sólo para ti – el turco extendió una pequeña canastilla rosa con muchos adornitos de corazones.

Heracles se le quedó viendo por un momento, seguramente era una broma más y el desgraciado quería envenenarlo o darle algun tipo de laxante. Pobre tonto, no iba a malgastar el hermoso día que era con corajes innecesarios.

-No los quiero – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Pe-pero los hice para ti! – Sadiq tomó su mano dispuesto a dárselos.

-¡Que no los quiero! – se soltó con rudeza provocando que la canasta cayese y con ella los bocadillos.

-¡No! ¡Mis pasteles! – el turco se arrodillo frente a ellos.

-Deja de estar molestando y lárgate de una buena vez.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo? Yo solo quería… - era él o la voz del turco se quebraba. Le miró detenidamente y algo le espantó terriblemente. Agua cristalina corría lentamente por debajo de la máscara del otro.

-Vamos Sadiq ya déjate de bromas – habló nervioso el griego, mas el otro sollozaba - ¿Sadiq?

Trató de acercarse a él, mas el turco se levantó de golpe y lo apartó para gritarle dolido.

-¡Déjame! ¡Eres un malvado sin corazón rompe ilusiones! – luego salió corriendo.

-Pero que… - ¿QUE DEMONIOS HABIA PASADO? – ese Sadiq y sus estupideces – le resto importancia y se metió de nuevo a su casa.

Poco pasó para que una nueva anomalía sucediera. El teléfono sonó insistente, ¿y ahora qué?

-¿Diga?

-Hola-hola! – una voz muy alegre.

-¿Quién habla? – pregunto extrañado.

-Ay pues quien más tontito, soy Japón!

-¿Kiku?

-¡Sipi! Oye, que vas a hacer esta tarde?

-eh…

-¿Nada? ¡Qué bien! Estaba pensando que deberíamos irnos de parranda, ya sabes a unas cuantas fiestas y ponernos hasta la madre, ¿qué te parece? – Heracles estaba absorto – WOW! Hasta mudo te deje, eso es un si verdad? Bien, paso por ti en pocas horas! Bye, bye baby!

La llamada se cortó, si colgó fue sólo por inercia. Estaba tan impactado que se le dificultaba procesar dicha información.

/

-VINCENT! – golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, ya era más de medio día y su estúpido hermano no salía. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? – Abre esa puerta ahora!

Nada, sólo el silencio.

-Si no abres la tiraré – amenazó la belga. De inmediato se escuchó un clic y la puerta se abrió apenas unos cuantos centímetros. Cansada, la abrió por completo y entró a la oscura habitación.

Apenas y distinguía las cosas, sabrá Dios que tanta porquería se había metido el holandés como para andar cual vampiro asustado. De repente la puerta se cerró de golpe y juró haber escuchado como veinte mil cerraduras.

-¿Vi-vincent?

-Shhhh – una mano cubrió su boca bruscamente – pueden escucharnos.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos estás diciendo? – dijo apartándolo.

-SHHHHHHH – dijo Holanda irritado – ¡Ellos están tramando algo contra mí!

-¿Pero de quien hablas?

-Ven, ven – Vincent le llevó hasta la ventana donde apenas por una ranura se veía el patio – dime que ves.

Emma se asomó cautelosamente, con mucha atención recorrió el panorama y no vio nada.

-No hay nada – dijo volteándose a ver al otro.

-¡Exacto! – dijo riendo como lunático – nada, absolutamente nada. Todos ellos ocultos esperando a que salga para… BAM! Atraparme. Pero yo fui más listo y descubrí sus intenciones.

Era obvio que había perdido la cabeza, tendría que prohibirle fumar esa pipa por un buen tiempo, sino es que para siempre.

-Mírame Vincent – él volteo – estas algo paranoico. Ahí no hay nadie, nada malo va a pasarte si sales, porque a NADIE, absolutamente NADIE, le importa lo que hagas, ¿entiendes?

Vincent se quedó callado y mirándole fijamente.

-¿Acaso estas de su lado?

-¿eh?

-Sí, sí, claro ¿Cómo no lo descubrí antes? Tenía que ser alguien cercano! – Vincent retrocedió – mi propia hermana.

- Pero…

-Pero nada! No saldré, NO SALDRE!

-Me asustas hermano – Emma tenía un tic nervioso, entonces algo mas vino a su mente - ¿y qué me dices de tu conejo? ¿No le vas a dar de comer?

-El conejo – los ojos de Vincent mostraban sorpresa, como si acabase de enterarse de una horrible verdad – ese desgraciado… ¡él es el líder! Jajajaja TE DESCUBRI RATA TRAIDORA! JAJAJAJA

Emma retrocedió lentamente hasta salir del cuarto, necesitaba ayuda. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, tomó las llaves de la casa, al pequeño conejo y corrió lejos. Por su parte Vincent le siguió con la mirada, nadie lo atraparía.

/

-¡Hola! ¿Den estas en casa?

-Yo digo que está durmiendo como siempre.

-Pero ya es muy tarde.

-Ay Tino, ese animal es un holgazán.

-Yo creo que mejor nos vamos.

-Berwald tiene razón.

-Pero yo quiero ver a mi tío!

-Esperémoslo un momento vale?

-Bien.

La "feliz" familia nórdica había llegado a casa Dinamarca para visitarlo, pues habían quedado para desayunar juntos a petición de este y del pequeño Peter. El problema era que no había nadie en casa y como estaba abierta decidieron esperar en la sala pacientemente.

Tras unos minutos la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Peter corrió a recibir a recién llegado alegremente.

-¡Tío! – dijo abrazándole.

-Oh, Peter – saludó Soren revolviendo sus cabellos.

Ambos fueron a la sala y ahí los hermanos del "Rey del norte" quedaron con la boca bien abierta.

-Buenos días – saludó el danés.

Al parecer estaban mal de la vista, Soren jamás estaría vistiendo de esa forma. Traje de etiqueta color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, además de un abrigo negro, guantes y ¿un portafolios? Todo perfectamente pulcro y en el rostro del mayor se encontraba una expresión serena.

-So-Soren – habló Tino - ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el trabajo. Había unas cuantas cosas por hacer y preferí adelantarlas, lamento la demora – dijo muy formal.

-Ah, ya veo.

El resto aun no podía salir de su asombro, era como si hubiesen cambiado al danés revoltoso y desobligado por uno serio y educado. Entonces para rematarla se escuchó un maullido.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Es sólo Odín.

-¿Quién?

-¡Miau!

Un gato color negro y de ojos amarillos entró en la sala y se dirigió al danés, tallándose en sus ropas.

-Un… gato.

-¡Pero qué bonito! – dijo Peter acariciando al felino – ¿es tuyo tío?

-Así es, lo adopté ayer – dijo – bueno iré a preparar el desayuno, si me disculpan.

-¡Y-Yo ye ayudo! – Tino se levantó y lo siguió.

-Vamos Odín, veamos que hacen – Peter corrió tras Tino, pero el gato se quedó mirando a los otros tres.

¿Eran ellos o el desdichado animal los veía amenazadoramente? Luego, sin más, Odín dio media vuelta y se fue ignorándolos olímpicamente.

-Pero que extraño – dijo Berwald.

La casa se inundó de un riquísimo aroma y se hallaron sentados a la mesa y comiendo.

-Está muy bueno – habló Ice.

-¿Verdad que si? No sabía que eras tan buen chef Den – sonrió Tino y los otros comenzaron a atragantarse.

-¿Perdona? – habló Noruega - ¿Qué este cocinó?

-Sí, yo no hice casi nada.

¡Jesucristo! Este era el fin del mundo! Todos miraron a Soren atónitos, en su vida el danés había preparado algo decente para comer, siempre se le quemaba todo, un día casi explota la cocina.

-Esto no es posible – dijo Berwald.

Primero Dinamarca había ido a trabajar, cosa que jamás pasaba; segundo, se había vestido pulcra y decentemente; tercero, había adoptado un gato cuando su ultima mascota escapó porque ni de comer le daba; y cuarto, había aprendido a cocinar y hasta era todo un chef gourmet. ¿Díganme si eso no era como para preocuparse?

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Soren? – le apuntó Noruega con el tenedor – contesta.

-No sé a qué te refieres Arn – respondió impasible.

-¡Tú no eres así! Tan formal, tan… tan… tan responsable! ¡¿Qué te hicieron?

-Arn deberías tranquilizarte, solo cumplo con mis deberes – dio un sorbo a su café – ahora, no es por correrlos ni mucho menos, pero tengo asuntos pendientes.

-De… acuerdo – habló Berwald – Peter, vámonos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! ¡Yo me quedo con mi tío y con Odín!

- pero Peter, Soren está ocupado.

-Déjalo Tino – habló el danés – lo llevaré mañana temprano a casa.

-Bien.

Los cuatro mayores salieron de la casa y el primero en explotar fue Noruega.

-¡¿Peor que demonios?

- Tranquilo – dijo Ice.

-Entiendo a Arn, me sorprendió tanto que no me molestara.

-Es cierto, normalmente tiende a ser muy agresivo contigo Su. Pero veamos el lado bueno, es más responsable, educado y cocina bastante bien.

-No me importa, aquí pasó algo, nada está bien.

-¿Pero qué hacemos? – pregunto Ice.

-Tengo una idea! Holanda es su mejor amigo, tal vez él sepa algo.

-Buena idea – Berwald sacó su celular y marcó el teléfono de Vincent. Sonó, sonó y siguió sonando, nadie contestaba. Estaba por colgar cuando se escuchó una voz – Hola Vincent soy Berwald, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿Preguntas? ¿Qué clase de preguntas? ¿Planeas vender mi información?

-No, no, es sobre Soren. Está actuando algo extraño, como si fuera otro. ¿Tú sabes por qué?

-¿Soren? No, no, yo no sé nada.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Insinúas que YO oculto algo? Si, lo sé. ¿Piensas que tramo algo con él, no? Cuando son ustedes los que quieren dañarnos, oh si, te he descubierto Berwald! ¡Eres cómplice de ese conejo! Pero te diré algo, no caeremos en su trampa! – la llamada se cortó y Berwald suspiró frustrado.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Tino.

-Nada. Estaba como que alterado, no sé, fue extraño.

-Otro inútil. ¿Alguna idea Einar? – habló Noruega.

-¿Por qué no investigamos? Es la única manera de entender que es lo que sucede – todos miraron a Ice y asintieron.

-Separémonos, ustedes vigílenlo, Tino y yo iremos con sus jefes.

Arn y Einar se ocultaron tras unos arbustos, mientras que Berwald y Tino se dirigieron al trabajo de Den.

/

Félix suspiró con fastidio frente a la casa de Toris, había recibido una llamada de Estonia donde muy alterado le pidió, rogó, suplicó y convenció de ir a visitar a Lituania urgentemente.

Cruzó la verja y tocó el timbre esperando porque le abrieran, mas nadie vino y tocó de nuevo aunque obtuvo el mismo miserable resultado.

-Osea tipo, como que por qué no vienen – dejó presionado el timbre pero nada. Entonces empezó a golpear la puerta y pronto esta cedió para permitirle el paso.

Examinó la sala, la cocina, el comedor, el sótano, toda la planta baja y no encontró a nadie. Extrañado subió las escaleras y reanudó la búsqueda en todas las habitaciones y biblioteca.

-Tipo, ¿dónde están todos? – comenzaba a asustarse, pues supuestamente deberían haber por lo menos tres personas en aquel lugar y ni siquiera había rastro de algún secuestro o asesinato. Llegó a la única habitación que no había revisado, era el cuarto de Toris.

Todo estaba ordenado, nada fuera de lo normal. Rebuscó en los roperos, baño, debajo de la cama, pero nada. Pensativo se sentó en la cama y trató de descifrar tan grande enigma. En su mente se formaban muchas teorías para entender la rara desaparición de los bálticos, una de ellas era que Rusia había decidido recrear la URSS y los había vuelto a conquistar, aunque si era eso significaba que pronto vendrían por él, ¿no?

Un ruido parecido al de una explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le obligó a asomarse por la ventana. En el patio trasero yacían los tres bálticos que tanto estaba buscando, aunque uno de ellos lucía diferente, Toris estaba vestido inusualmente con pantalones negros, tenis negros y una playera verde militar con un estampado de un diablo sonriendo macabramente.

Salió rápidamente de la casa, pues aun quería saber para qué le habían llamado.

-Por…por favor Toris de-te-ten-te – pidió Estonia.

-Estas…actuando…como…un… ¡psicópata! – habló Ravis.

-Cállense par de gallinas.

Al salir de la casa, Félix observó a los bálticos abrazándose con miedo mientras Toris encendía un cohete y se alejaba un poco para que este saliese volando hacia el cielo.

-Creo que podría llegar a Rusia – dijo el rubio y luego se acercó a ellos.

-¡Félix! – lo llamó Estonia y al momento se vio rodeado por ambos quienes de rodillas le suplicaban que calmar a Toris - ¡Por lo que más quieras debes ayudarnos!

-¡Antes de que nos mate! – chilló el letón.

-Osea tipo, Toris no le haría daño ni a una mosca.

¿Quieres ver? Entonces ocurrió una nueva explosión, los tres se tiraron al suelo y cubrieron sus cabezas con sus brazos, luego, cuando creyeron que era seguro, miraron a Lituania que reía completamente divertido y enfermo mientras apuntaba hacia su propia casa. Félix siguió la dirección en que señalaba y descubrió algo tenebroso.

-¡TORIS! – gritó completamente molesto. El cuarto en el que minutos antes había estado, no existía mas, solamente había un GRAN agujero.

- ¿Qué? – le espetó el castaño.

-¡Como que tipo, estas todo loco! ¡¿Cómo explotas TU casa? ¡SI NO HUBIESE SALIDO ANTES, ME HUBIESES MATADO! ¿ME CAPTAS?

-Tranquilízate, ¿aun sigues aquí no?

-¿Pero qué sucede contigo? Osea estas actuando bien raro.

-Ay me enfermas – dijo Toris molesto – mira no tengo tiempo ni ganas de soportar a un fresa como tú, así que mejor lárgate antes de que te lastime.

-Tipo, ¿me estas corriendo? – preguntó indignado.

-¿Qué tu cerebro es tan pequeño como para entender? ¡SI, TE ESTOY CORRIENDO! Es más, no sólo a ti, también a las otras gallinas que están en el suelo! Dejen de estar de metiches!

-Pe-pero Toris…

-¡Esto no les incumbe!

-Tal vez a mi si – se escucho una nueva voz, un tanto infantil a decir verdad. Tanto Estonia como Letonia temblaron de nuevo.

-¡IVAN! – gritaron al unísono.

-¿Y tú qué quieres? – preguntó Toris con fiereza.

-Veo que estas algo distinto Lituania – dijo acercándose el ruso – Este curioso artefacto – mostró unos trozos del cohete – cayó en mi casa hace unos momentos, dejó un hoyo bastante grande en el techo, dime, ¿fuiste tú quien lo lanzó?

-Si – dijo con burla el lituano – ¿algún problema narizón?

-Parece que Lituania quiere pelear, bien pues que empiece la guerra.

-Me encantará romperte la cara imbécil – dijo Toris tronando sus nudillos.

-¿LITUANIA PERO QUE TE PASA?

-¡NO LO HAGAS TORIS TE MATARÁ!

-No si yo lo mato primero.

-¿POR DIOS TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

-No se metan.

-Esto va a ser divertido – Ivan se preparó.

Con horror Polonia y los bálticos presenciaron algo que en lo largo de sus vidas jamás creyeron que sucedería.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO COMPENSE. QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

"**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE AUNQUE PAUEDA ESCRIBIR LOCAS HISTORIAS COMO ESTA JAJA"**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV – COMIENZA LA LOCURA**

- Mmm… - se encontraba en medio de aquel sitio con una mano en su barbilla y contemplando su entorno. Ahora que lo veía estaba algo cambiado.

(Insértese aquí vista panorámica de una ciudad en llamas, gente corriendo mientras grita a todo pulmón, edificios cayendo y hombres disparando contra todo lo que se pusiera en su camino)

Entonces una ventana cercana fue rota por una silla voladora, México miró que del gran agujero salía Chanito con una metralleta en mano y riendo como psicópata.

-Mmm, si, definitivamente algo salió mal – concluyó "inteligentemente" mientras veía al nuevo Chanito guerrillero reunir a sus hombres y subir a los carros para partir, tal vez, hacia alguna ciudad cercana.

Se encogió de hombros y continuó su propio camino mientras silbaba una canción.

* * *

Horas después en los Alpes Suizos…

El Bad Friends Trio se encontraba en un punto estratégico según ellos, es decir, un lugar de las nevadas montañas con un mega telescopio para observar a Ludwig. Tras encontrar el sitio donde Alemania se hallaba no hubo poder alguno que los detuviera.

-¡Ahí esta West! – dijo Gilbert mirando por el telescopio.

-Déjame ver – dijo Francis quitándolo – trae un traje negro con rojo y parece estar esperando a alguien – mencionó el francés.

-¿Quién podrá ser? – preguntó Antonio.

-Ni idea – dijo Prusia.

-Un tipo se acerca – avisó Francis.

Gilbert lo apartó inmediatamente y miró a dicho sujeto, desafortunadamente traía el gorro puesto, junto con un pasamontañas y unos lentes oscuros. Este vestía completamente de negro y parecía mostrarle una tabla de snowboarding al rubio, quien alegre la tomó.

-Esta tabla es genial – dijo Ludwig.

-Sabía que te gustaría, andando – dijo el extraño.

La tabla tenía diseños de calaveras en ambos extremos, las cuales se encontraban rodeadas de picos y llamas, si definitivamente algo extraño para los gustos del antiguo y siempre formal Ludwig.

-¡Santísimo Dios! – dijo Gilbert.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Antonio.

-¡No sabía que Ludwig fuese tan bueno en snowboarding!

-¿Queee? – preguntaron al unísono Francis y Toño.

Antonio quitó a sus dos amigos y empezó a mirar por primera vez por el telescopio.

-¡Wow! ¡Es sorprendente! Pero el otro tampoco es tan malo – dijo sumamente emocionado.

-Déjame ver – Francis se aproximó y supo de lo que hablaba el hispano. Ludwig realizaba unas piruetas y acrobacias sorprendentes, como todo un profesional – Mon ami Antonio tiene razón, ¿pero quién es el otro sujeto?

La ola misteriosa los arrastraba, la curiosidad entraba en ellos hasta los huesos, necesitaban saber.

-¡Oigan! – llamó Antonio – ¡Se retiran!

-¿Cómo? – Gilbert se asomó – ¡Van al restaurante, andando!

-¡Si señor! – respondieron los otros. Como rayos bajaron de la montaña corriendo al restaurante.

Por su parte Ludwig y su acompañante caminaron hacia el restaurante con sus tablas. Entraron y se acomodaron en una mesa junto a las grandes ventanas, mientras el Bad Friends se colocó justo al extremo contrario, taparon sus rostros con los menús y se dispusieron a espiarlos.

-Que buena carrera – dijo Ludwig dando un trago a su cerveza.

-Ni que lo digas – dijo el otro quitándose la gorra y pasamontañas para revelar su verdadero rostro.

Cabello castaño alborotado, ojos delineados de negro, una perforación en el labio, otra en la ceja derecha y en la oreja izquierda; unos peculiares lentes y ese característico lunar junto a la boca.

-Se-se-se – Gilbert no podía ni hablar en cuanto le vio. Francis y Antonio se quedaron como piedras, era imposible. ¡¿Roderich Edelstein?

No estaba seguro si de reír o gritar, eran tantas sorpresas en un día que su ser ya no podía diferenciar entre el asombro o el susto, tanta confusión iba a matarlo. Y justo cuando creyó que ya lo había visto todo, una nueva jugarreta del destino se hizo presente.

La puerta del restaurante fue abierta nuevamente, una joven rubia con mechones rojos y ojos verdes amenazantes entró. Con paso calmado se dirigió a donde el "pequeño" West y el señorito podrido platicaban animadamente mientras bebían.

-Acaso no es… - estaba por decir Toño cuando la joven le propinó tremendo zape al austriaco y se tomó de golpe la cerveza del alemán – Li…ly…

- No me…

- No me dejan oír – interrumpió el francés al prusiano.

Después de semejante saludo, la rubia tomó asiento junto a ellos y Ludwig pidió una nueva ronda de cervezas y hablaron de negociones.

-Habrá una competencia entre bandas en Berlín. ¿Por qué no vamos y les enseñamos a esos novatos lo que es música?

-Suena bien, yo le entro – dijo el castaño - ¿y tú Ly?

-Yo digo que… ¡Hay que hacerles morder el polvo a esos bastardos! – dijo levantando su tarro al aire.

-¡Esa es la actitud! – dijo Rode y los tres brindaron por su futuro triunfo.

-¡ES SUFUCIENTE! – dijo una voz. El Bad Friends y los otros miraron a un rubio vestido como militar y con rifle en mano levantarse totalmente enfurecido.

-Oh no, ya se armó la que buena – dijo Gil.

-Pero si no lo detenemos podrían también descubrirnos, ¿no? – habló el español.

-Pero que listo eres mon cheri, hay que actuar y pronto.

-¿Y quién va? – los tres se miraron fijamente.

Mientras ellos decidían, Vash llegó hasta la mesa donde nuestros queridos metaleros-punketos se encontraban.

-¡Ya sabía yo que mi pequeña Lily no podía haberse transformado en "eso" sin tener la mala influencia de otros! – dijo – no puedo creer que tú Alemania, alguien que se jactaba de ser tan disciplinado y ordenado; y tú Edelstein, disque muy fino y aristócrata, estén vestidos tan… tan… Indecentemente! Con esas porquerías – refiriéndose a las perforaciones – y esos harapos!

-Bájale carnal que me estas hartando – se levantó Rode a encarar al suizo.

-No me digas y que me vas a hacer? – dijo al tiempo que preparaba su rifle.

-No va a gustarte – el tono del austriaco era intimidante, cualquier persona cuerda y con sentido común dejaría por la paz el asunto, pero claro, estamos hablando de Vash.

-Déjame decirte algo imbécil y escúchalo muy bien que no lo repetiré de nuevo, yo, Vash Zwigli, no permitiré que us…

Una veloz, inexplicable y extraña ráfaga pasó por donde se encontraban, de pronto Roderich se encontró con que aquel chistoso y enojón rubiecito había desaparecido.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está? – dijo mirando a todos lados.

-¿Y a quién le importa? Anda ya siéntate y termínate tu cerveza – ordenó Lily.

-Bueno.

Vash estaba que se lo llevaba la chin… tostada! Mataría al imbécil que lo estaba arrastrando a un lugar desconocido.

-¡Más te vale que me sueltes si no quieres tener un agujero en donde tú sabes!

-¡SHHH! – le dijeron mientras era sentado en una mesa muy lejos de su pequeña Lily.

-¿Gilbert?

-No sólo él petit.

-¿Francis?¿Antonio?¡¿Pero que dem…?

-Silencio – dijo el albino tapándole la boca - ¿acaso quieres que nos descubran imbécil?

-Mira Vash, nosotros también estamos sumamente consternados con todo esto y al igual que tu deseamos descubrir la verdad y el modo de regresarlos a la normalidad – explicó Toño – pero no lo lograremos actuando precipitadamente como tú comprenderás.

-Así como dice mon cheri Toño – habló el galo – ahora, puedes unirte a nosotros para rescatar a tu amada hermanita con la única condición de que dejes de ser tan impulsivo y que no actúes por tu cuenta, o bien, te atamos y dejamos en alguna cueva aquí en los Alpes.

-Tú decides Vash – habló el prusiano.

Sabía que no era buena idea y que sucederían cosas desenfrenadas y desagradables, pero no tenía opción. Asintió levemente y Gilbert lo soltó.

-Sólo les advierto que si intentan algo estúpido les volaré los sesos – dijo amenazante.

-Po-por supuesto – respondieron los otros sellando así la alianza.

* * *

-¡ANTONIO! ¡ANTONIO! ¿DEMONIOS DONDE ESTAS? ¡ANTONIOOOO!

-¿Emma, pero que pasa? – dijo un Lovino totalmente alarmado.

-¡Lovino! Gracias al cielo que te encuentro, ha ocurrido una desgracia! ¿Sabes dónde está Antonio?

-Salió desde muy temprano, pero no me dijo a donde. Espero que esté bien.

-Ay ese… espera – entonces se fijó en el castaño de rulo peculiar y deparó en el pequeño detalle de que este traía un delantal puesto, unos guantes y una escoba en mano - ¿Qué hacías?

-Ah esto, bueno la cocina estaba un poquito sucia así que decidí limpiarla y lavar los platos, aunque también lave la estufa, el refrigerador, escombre la alacena y saque la basura de la mañana. No me gusta la suciedad ni el desorden, tú sabes.

-… - ay ajá y a Hungría le daba asco el yaoi.

-Pero dime Emma, cual es el problema, yo podía ayudarte en lo que Toño aparece.

-Este… - piensa rápido Emma – ¡Acabo de acordarme que dejé el gas abierto! Mejor voy a cerrarlo antes de pase algo jeje. ¡Me dio gusto verte Lovino, nos vemos!

Más rápido que la luz la belga salió huyendo. Por el camino casi arroyó a un pobre Feliciano que felizmente tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba a la casa del hispano para visitar a su hermanito.

-¿Ve? – miró extrañado la estela de polvo dejada por la belga, pero luego continuó con su camino.

Abrió la puerta como si fuese su casa e inmediatamente un rico aroma le llegó que lo hizo caminar como zombie hasta la cocina.

-¡Hola hermanito! – saludó con un gran abrazo.

-¡Feli! ¡Pero que gusto verte! – Lovi correspondió al abrazo y besó a su hermano en ambas mejillas - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y Ludwig?

Feli ladeó la cabeza, era él o su hermanito andaba singularmente de buen humor, muy raro y alejado de lo que era en realidad. No le gritó ni una sola grosería cuando le abrazó, es más ni se soltó y hasta había llamado al germano por su nombre y no con apodos seguidos por millares de insultos.

-¡VE! – gritó asustado – ¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! SALVAME!

Feliciano corrió por la casa seguido de un preocupado Lovino que trataba de calmarlo con dulces palabras, no obstante eso espantaba aún más al otro italiano que dentro de un armario se atrincheró mientras lloraba.

/

Sentados a la mesa, con un exquisito desayuno preparado con todo el amor y delicadeza del mundo, el sol brillando radiantemente y hasta con el cantar de lo pájaros como fondo musical, oh si, podría ser el escenario más perfecto si no fuera porque todo ello era antinatural y bizarro. Sonreirían y hasta se abrazarían, pero nada era así, de hecho tenían mucho miedo.

-¿Pero qué pasa, no han tocado su comida, se sienten bien? ¿No les gusta?

-E-es que… - trataba de hablar el pequeño irlandés.

-¿Qué cosa Lyam? Anda tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, para eso soy tu hermano mayor. Mi deber es protegerles y ayudarles en todo – sonreía y acariciaba sus cabellos, Lyam temblaba aún más.

Arthur y Seirian se miraron estupefactos. ¿Y ahora qué harían?

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo fantástico!

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el galés.

-Hace mucho que no pasamos un día en familia, así que estaba pensando que podríamos salir a la ciudad y pasar tiempo de caridad juntos, ¿qué opinan?

-Pero que estupi…

-Seirian, en la mesa no se dicen groserías – regañó Duncan – ¿es una muy buena idea no creen?

-No, no lo es – dijo Arthur.

-Ay claro que si pequeño, ya verán que nos vamos a divertir mucho –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esto está mal – habló el irlandés.

-Y va a empeorar.

Escocia los arrastró literalmente por toda la casa hasta meterlos en el coche, lo encendió y se dispuso a emprender la marcha.

-¿Y qué hay de Bryan? – gritó-preguntó Lyam por su gemelo.

-Lo lamento Lyam, no vendrá – dijo Escocia con tristeza.

FLASH BACK

El teléfono sonó y sonó hasta que finalmente una tranquila voz atendió.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Duncan? – pero que directo.

-Muy buenos días hermanito, espero que estés muy bien. Hablaba para invitarte a un fabuloso día familiar, mira que hace muchísimo que no nos vemos y todos te extrañamos demasiado. Que dices aceptas?

-Púdrete – dijo Bryan y colgó de inmediato.

-¿Pero que dije?

FIN FLASH BACK

-Lo comprendemos, maldito desgraciado nos dejó solos – pensaron los tres casi llorando.

-Bueno, debemos partir – una escalofriante canción llamada "Brother my brother" comenzó a sonar.

La primera parada fue al London Eye y para su eterna desgracia la góndola fue sólo para ellos, cosa que el escoses aprovechó para tomarles una montón de fotografías.

-¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! – gritó Lyam separándose de sus hermanos – ¡Debo salir de aquí!

-Saldremos en un rato, aún estamos a mitad del recorrido tontito.

-¡No me importa! ¡Romperé la góndola!

-Tranquilízate Lyam, estas siendo irracional – dijo Seirian.

-¿Irracional? ¡Ja, pues me importa un carajo!

-Sei tiene razón, vamos cálmate – habló Arthur que junto con Gales rodeaban al pequeño pelirrojo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Apártense Arthur!

-Ay pequeño no me digas que eres claustrofóbico, mi pobrecito Lyam, vamos te daré un abrazo para que no tengas miedo.

-¡No te me acerques! – gritó con terror mientras retrocedía pegándose a los bordes de la góndola.

-No pasara nada, yo estoy aquí.

-¡NOOOO!

Aprovechando dicho momento, Gales logró atrapar a su hermano y sujetarlo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No seas idiota, debemos enfrentar el problema!

-¡Pues enfréntalo tú que yo ya no puedo!

-¡Miren, ya van a tomar la foto! ¡Andando! – con la fuerza de mil hombres Duncan los jaló y abrazó a todos – ¡Digan "Amo a mi familia"!

-Debiste dejarme ir – chilló el irlandés.

-Si sufre uno, sufrimos todos – dijo él.

-Eres malo Sei.

Al salir respiraron profundamente, Escocia por su parte se fue a comprar la increíble foto dejándolos esperando a orillas del rio.

-¿Por qué no escapamos?

-Lyam ya te dije que hay que enfrentar el problema, ¿o quieres que Escocia se quede así por el resto de nuestras miserables vidas?

-No T.T

-Aun no entiendo que pudo pasarle – dijo Arthur – ¿se habrá golpeado en la cabeza?

-Ni yo lo comprendo. Aunque… ayer estuvo de bebedor empedernido, a lo mejor y si se golpeó. No obstante algo me dice que es otra cosa.

-¿Magia? – preguntó el irlandés.

-Puede ser. ¿Tu que dices Arthur?

-Sí, es una posibilidad. Ya ven que es algo torpe con eso.

-¡Ay no, ya viene! – Lyam se ocultó tras Arthur.

-¿Pero que tanto trae? – Inglaterra notó que cargaba varias bolsas y su sonrisa era aún más grande.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué creen que encontré?

-No nos interesa – contestaron al unísono.

-¡Unas maravillosas playeras! ¡Miren! – en seguida muestra una playera azul turquesa con un letrero en rojo chillón que decía "Be a happy family like us" – ¿Verdad que son geniales?

Microsegundos después…

-¡Suéltenme, esto es inútil! ¡No hay nada que hacer! – un desquiciado Gales queriéndose arrojar al Támesis para terminar con su martirio, por supuesto que era detenido por Arthur y Lyam.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de enfrentar al problema?

-¡Al diablo con eso, esto es mejor!

-¡Lo siento Sei, tú lo dijiste, sufre uno sufrimos todos!

-¡Era sentido figurado Lyam!

-¡Vamos, aun podemos hacer algo!

-¡¿Qué cosa?

-¡No sé! ¡Algo se me ocurrirá! – dieron un último tirón y lograron tirarlo al piso.

-¿Ya terminaron de jugar? ¡Quiero verlos con sus playeras! – dijo Duncan ya con la suya puesta.

-¿Arthur?

-¿Si Seirian?

-Más te vale que se te ocurra algo rápido si no quieres lamentarlo el resto de tu pútrida vida.

Solo soltó un suspiro, ese sería un laaargo día.

* * *

Un vil sueño, que va, una asquerosa pesadilla! Esa era la conclusión a la que nuestro querido griego amante de los gatos había llegado.

-¡Hera, no tenemos todo el día! – le llamaba el que se hacía llamar Kiku.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

¿Ustedes creerían que un sujeto vestido con pantalones sumamente entallados color negro, una camisa blanca con las manos arremangadas hasta los codos y descubriéndole el pecho, con lentes de sol, zapatos negros y asomándose por el quemacocos de una lujosísima limosina con música de antro a todo volumen, era en realidad Kiku?

¡Por supuesto que no! Tenía que ser imbécil para creer que semejante abominación era el rescatadísimo y formal japonés del que era amigo.

-¡O sea Hera, no me hagas ir por ti!

Claro que tampoco se explicó el por qué subió a la limosina sin haber dicho nada.

-¡Por fin! ¡Hasta retrasados vamos! Afortunadamente es algo que fácilmente se puede arreglar. ¡A toda marcha Takuma!

-Como ordene señor.

Como si fuese un Ferrari, el diabólico chofer pisó el acelerador y cual gato Heracles tuvo que enterrar las uñas en el asiento.

-¡Eso si es conducir! – gritó emocionado el japonés – ¿oye Hera quieres algo de beber? Aquí tengo ron, brandi, vino, cerveza, whisky, vodka, tequila…

-Agua –dijo algo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que agua? ¡Vamos hombre hoy nos divertiremos!

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kiku?

-Ay pero que gracioso eres – le dio un golpecillo en el hombro.

-¡Es que tú no eres así! – sacó su frustración el griego.

-Ay pues un cambio no le hace daño a nadie.

-Sólo si son para bien, pero tú…

-¡PERO MIRA ESAS BELLEZAS! – le señaló por la ventana – ¡TAKUMA FRENA!

Heracles no se preparó para eso y fue aventado hasta el frente estrellándose de lleno con la cara.

-Auch – se quejó volviendo a su asiento y sobándose – eso me dolió bastante, oye Kiku… ¿Kiku? – nuestro querido japonés hablaba con un grupo de mujeres – ¿pero qué hace?

Si tan sólo lo hubiese entendido antes…

-ÉL es mi amigo Heracles, Hera para los cuates – ahora Kiku lo presentaba ante cinco mujeres con cortísimas faldas y escotadísimas blusas que le sonreían coquetamente mientras se acomodaban en la limosina – ¡ahora sí Takuma, vámonos!

De nuevo arrancó. El volumen de la música volvió y las bebidas fueron abiertas y servidas entre todos.

-Así que eres rico – habló una rubia exuberante mientras acariciaba las mejillas del japonés.

-¡Uy riquísimo! – dijo para poner una sonrisa de galán de telenovela barata - ¿te gustaría probar?

Heracles casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo. ¿Kiku de conquistador? ¿Ahora que le faltaba?

Entonces comenzó a sentir una mano acariciar su pierna, de inmediato miró a la responsable, una pelirroja que andaba bien pegada a él.

-¿Y tu cariño?

-¿Yo que? – preguntó apartándose un poco.

Él no era nada tímido con las mujeres, en lo absoluto. Era sólo que en este día tan bizarro no podía darse semejantes lujos, ya saben, tenía que cuidar al alocado japonés.

-¿Qué tienes de especial? – que insistente.

-Pues yo soy muy normal, si – dijo volviendo a alejarse – uy que mal se terminó la bebida, me serviré más si me permites.

Literalmente barrió con la chica y se la quitó de encima, por el momento.

El auto se detuvo en el puerto, Heracles miró extrañado al chofer quien sólo se encogió de hombros y salió del carro. Kiku abrió la puerta y como buen caballero ayudo a salir a las "damas", luego con ellas se dirigió a un yate. Heracles se tomó su tiempo para salir.

-¡Vamos Hera!- le gritó el nipón al ver que aún no les acompañaba.

Caminó hasta el yate y una vez arriba Takuma encendió los motores y se alejaron del puerto.

-¡Que comience la verdadera fiesta! – gritó Kiku y un dj al que nunca vio subir apareció junto con la música.

-Por Zeus…

Todos empezaron a bailar, obviamente el japonés siendo rodeado por todas las mujeres, para ese punto el griego estaba considerando seriamente el arrojarse por la borda y nadar hasta tierra firme, no obstante de nueva cuenta se vio interrumpido al sentir su celular vibrar.

-¿Diga? – se tapó un oído para escuchar mejor.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A SADIQ?

-¿Gupta?

-¿Y quién más iba a ser? – parecía molesto - ¡Dime que carajos le pasó!

-Yo… le tiré sus pastelitos – dijo recordando.

-Aja seguro, por eso anda pegado a mi como una lapa mientras llora y moquea toda mi ropa no?

-¡BUA! ¡FUE TAN MALO CONMIGO!

-¡Que te calles! ¡Me tienes harto!

-¡BUA! ¡GUPTI TAMBIEN ES MALO!

-Ya vas a empezar – dijo con fastidio – ¿entonces Heracles? ¿Le pegaste tan fuerte en la cabeza que se volteó el cerebro? ¿Le diste algún tipo de hongo o sustancia toxica? ¿Le pediste un favorcito a Zeus?

-Te juro que yo no le hice nada, así estaba cuando fue a verme.

-¡GUPTI, APAPACHAME!

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI MALDITO REMEDO DE SADIQ!

-¡BUAAA! ¡AQUÍ NADIE ME QUIERE!

-Ay ya se echó a correr, total el desierto lo detendrá por mí – dijo despreocupado – por cierto, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

-Sólo puedo decirte que Sadiq no es el único raro, Kiku…

-Entiendo, bueno te dejo con tu problema que yo tengo los míos, adiós – la llamada se cortó.

-Espera… ¡Maldición!

Y él que creyó que Gupta podría ayudarlo, esto debía ser algún tipo de maldición o reto por parte de los dioses. Regresó su vista al japonés y casi le da un infarto al verlo haciendo un solo para mujeres, claramente ebrio.

-¡KIKU! – gritó horrorizado, esto debía acabar pronto.

* * *

¡Él era un héroe, el más grande de todos! Su misión era la de proteger a los indefensos y salvar a quien lo necesitara, en este caso la víctima era su pequeño hermano.

-¡Tranquillo Matty! THE HERO IS HERE! – gritó alzando un puño al cielo haciendo su "increíble" pose heroica.

Inmediatamente después de decir semejante estupidez un sillón volador lo atropelló a toda velocidad.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS BASTARDO!

Con trabajo se quitó el mueble de encima y levantó adolorido, un enojadísimo, que digo, encabronadísimo Matthew camina hacia él con una sierra eléctrica en mano.

-¡Pero Matty! ¿Acaso no ves que el mal se ha apoderado de tu mente? ¡Te están controlando!

-¿No me digas? – claro sarcasmo.

-¡Claro! ¡Y como el héroe que soy te salvare! – de nuevo la tonta pose.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Eh… si, ¿por?

-Para hacerte pedacitos – la sierra es encendida y el canadiense ataca a su hermano quien por apenas un pelo logra esquivarlo – ¡no te muevas imbécil!

-AHHHHHH! – Alfred corre por toda la casa arrojándole cuanta cosa encuentre.

POV ALFRED

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que el héroe es perseguido por la victima? ¿En qué historia sucede eso? SHIT! Piensa rápido Alfred, piensa rápido!

-¡Morirás! – la sierra acaba de pasar junto a mí y Matty ríe como psicópata, en mi vida lo había visto de esa forma, es tan extraño que me recuerda a una vieja historia… ¿o era un sueño?... ay no sé, pero la cosa es que…

-¡TE TENGO! - ¿Qué dijo? ¿De dónde salió ese refrigerador?… ¡OH NO, ME DISTRAJE!

FIN POV ALFRED

Un sonoro golpe y de un momento a otro estaba en el piso siendo aplastado por un gran refrigerador que no había visto, además Matt fase psicótica estaba encima de este.

-Ya puedo degustar el dulce sabor de la victoria – dijo el canadiense sonriendo torcidamente - ¿tus últimas palabras?

-Ma-Ma-Matty po-por q-que n-no ha-hablamos ci-ci-vili-liza-damente je je – tenía miedo, Alfred F. Jones estaba temblando.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? Bueno – se encogió de hombros – ¡HASTA NUNCA ALFRED!

Ese era el fin de su heroica vida, terminaría en tragedia. Tan solo cerró los ojos esperando sentir las cuchillas desgarrar su piel y quitarle la vida. No obstante este jamás llegó.

-¿Pero qué…? – la confundida voz de Matt le hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos e incrédulamente contempló la escena.

Unas garras afiladas detenían a la letal arma, un pelaje tan blanco brillando más que nunca y unos ojos llenos de determinación que jamás imaginó ver.

-¡KUMAJIRO! – gritó alegremente.

Y como si su voz hubiese sido una dotación extra de fuerza, tomó la sierra entre sus patas y tiró de ella tan fuerte que levantó al canadiense y lo arrojó lejos.

-¡Excelente trabajo! – dijo el estadounidense al momento que era liberado por el osito polar.

Pero ahí no acababan las cosas, nuevamente el canadiense atacó con su sierra infernal. Kumajiro empujó a Alfred y el arma impactó con el suelo destrozándolo.

-¡Maldito oso! ¡Yo soy tu amo, es a mí a quien debes ayudar no a ese estúpido!

Era como ver una película de acción, "El malévolo canadiense vs el esponjoso oso", se oía muy bien. Ya ni tomó parte en la batalla que amo y mascota mantenían, es más, lo de ser héroe se le había olvidado por andar pensando en que esa podría ser una estupenda producción que le traería miles de ganancias en los cines de todo el mundo. Así que se sentó a contemplar y memorizar el desenlace de tan épico encuentro.

Ocurrió que la sierra de Matthew quedó atascada en una de las paredes, momento preciso que Kumajiro aprovechó para darle un certero golpe en el estómago y clavándole una jeringa con un potente sedante para elefantes que lo durmió al instante y como costal de papas azotó en el piso.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! - aplaudió el gringo con gran emoción y Kumajiro hizo un par de reverencias – ¡Fue estupendo! Pero dime, ¿ese sedante no lo matará? Digo, era para elefantes – Kumajiro negó con la cabeza – bueno, será mejor que nos lo llevemos antes de que se despierte, aún tenemos una misión que cumplir – sacó su teléfono – si soy yo, prepara mi jet que tengo que salir urgentemente al Reino Unido.

* * *

Segundos fueron los que pasaron para que su terrible decepción fuese reemplazada por la magnífica idea de solicitar ayuda en el único sitio que se la daría, el hospital psiquiátrico.

-¡Es la última vez que se lo pedimos Sr. Holanda, por favor salga o nos veremos obligados a sacarlo por las malas! – era la voz del médico al altavoz.

-¡HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN, NADA NI NADIE VA A SACARME DE AQUÍ!

-¿Srita. Bélgica?

-Procedan.

-Ya escuchó oficial – dijo el médico a un policía que al instante dio instrucciones a sus diez hombres que vestidos como si del grupo antiterrorista se tratara entraron en la casa.

-¿No son balas reales verdad? – preguntó la belga.

-No señorita, son dardos tranquilizantes – aclaró el oficial – el doctor se encargó de prepararlos.

-No hay de que temer – dijo este.

-Eso espero.

El grupo de elite desapareció por la puerta y Emma rezó por la seguridad de todos los presentes.

-¡Alta traición! ¡Alta traición! – Vincent tiró de sus cabellos al punto de casi arrancárselos – ¡No se saldrán con la suya, no! ¡Les enseñaré con quien tuvieron el error de meterse! ¡Si, uno a uno los haré caer! – no se rió porque escucho a los oficiales moverse – Andando.

El grupo se dividió en dos, cinco revisarían arriba y los otros abajo, cada uno iba armado con un rifle bien cargado y varias municiones extras. El grupo Alfa (es decir el que estaba en la planta alta), caminó en hilera por el largo pasillo frente a ellos, se acercaron a la primera puerta y abrieron apenas una rendija, se hicieron unas cuantas señas y uno de ellos introdujo el rifle y tras unos minutos sin novedad alguna fue él mismo. La habitación estaba totalmente vacía, inusualmente ordenada y aparentemente sin nada fuera de lo común. Un poco más relajado bajó el arma.

-Señor, mire la ventana – le indicaron.

-¿Eh, que hay ahí? – entonces muy ingenuamente se acercó para ver algo así como una carita con ojos de tache y la legua de fuera - ¿Pero qué cosa es…? AHHHHHHH!

Un paso en falso y algo atándose a su pie lo jaló y arrastró por el piso hasta romper la ventana y dejarlo colgado. Inmediatamente los policías se pusieron alerta más nada los atacó, decidieron seguir buscando en los demás cuartos y esta vez ser más precavidos. Sólo uno se quedó para tratar de ayudar a su superior.

-Descuide señor, ahorita lo bajo – dijo junto a la ventana tratando de jalar el ahora visible hilo que lo ataba.

Para su entera desgracia la puerta de la habitación se cerró, rápidamente se volteó y alistó su rifle pero no había nada.

-Ay qué raro – dijo confundido para entonces volver a lo que hacía.

Una gran sombra fue alzándose a sus espaldas, esta sostenía un enorme bat. Segundos más tarde un golpe seco resonó entre las paredes.

Los otros tres que quedaban se encontraban en la biblioteca del holandés, no era muy grande pero tenía, al menos, tres grandes libreros en hilera y una pequeña sala.

-Alto – dijo uno – no se muevan.

-¿Hay otra trampa?

-Sí.

Un finísimo hilo estaba atado del librero hasta uno de los sillones.

-No toquen el hilo – dijo mostrándoselo a sus compañeros y agachándose para pasar del otro lado, luego fue imitado por sus compañeros. Pero no fueron tan listos como para notar otro hilo casi al ras del suelo que al ser pisado accidentalmente activó un desastroso mecanismo tras el primer librero que provocó que el mismo se viniera abajo.

-¡CUIDADO! – dos de ellos quedaron atrapados, el tercero apenas y se quitó y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo junto a la ventana. Soltó un suspiro y trató de incorporarse, pero algo salió mal, no podía moverse. Se jaló y jaló pero nada, era como si estuviese pegado…

-AHHHHHHH!

El grito y el gran estruendo llamaron la atención de los otros cinco policías que se encontraban en la planta baja. De inmediato corrieron hacia las escaleras para averiguar que ocurría, los primeros dos fueron derribados por una cama deslizadora (NA: no pregunten cómo llegó ahí). Luego algo o mejor dicho alguien, aterrizó sobre otro de ellos y en milisegundos se abalanzó contra otro tomándolo por el cuello y estrellándolo contra las paredes hasta dejarlo en K.O.

El último policía temblaba más que una gelatina y ni apuntar siquiera podía, estaba tan asustado que en cuanto Vincent comenzó a acercársele retrocedió y soltó el arma.

-Je je je – rió el maniático holandés para en un movimiento rápido desmayar a su víctima.

Afuera…

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? – la belga estaba impaciente, es más, algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien.

-¡Miren, la puerta se abre! – dijo uno de los enfermeros.

Todos enfocaron su vista en la entrada de la casa, la puerta se abrió lentamente y al revelar la figura del holandés triunfante, la sonrisa en sus rostros se borró.

-No es cierto – se lamentó la rubia mientras abrazaba a killer bunny.

-¿Sorprendidos? – Vincent soltó una carcajada - ¡Yo les gané! ¡Jamás podrán atraparme! ¡Sus maléficos planes terminaron!

-¡Por favor Vincent, es por tu bien!

-¡No creas que olvidaré tu traición Emma! ¡Mi pobre e ingenua hermana, tan ciega como para ver que es controlada por ese conejo embustero! PERO ESCUCHA BIEN RATA ESPONJOSA Y PELUDA, YO LO SE TODO! TODO ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡TOODO!

-Suficiente – dijo el médico para sacar de la dimensión desconocida un rifle de francotirador y disparar a sangre fría al holandés.

Vincent sintió como un piquete de abeja en el cuello, todo empezó a distorsionarse y a dar vueltas, sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y sus piernas le fallaron cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

-AHH! ¡MATÓ A MI HERMANO! – se asustó la belga.

-Claro que no, sólo lo he sedado – dijo inmutable – andando señores, tráiganlo y vayámonos.

Los dos enormes enfermeros fueron por el ahora inconsciente Vincent y lo echaron a la ambulancia, no sin antes ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

-Espero que esto sea lo correcto killer bunny – dijo Emma acariciando al conejito mientras ambos veían a la ambulancia irse.

* * *

Un poco de papeleo, informes que revisar, realizar o firmar, analizar las estadísticas y encontrar solución a los problemas de su gente; era un trabajo sencillo.

Luego leería un maravilloso libro de mil páginas o más para distraerse y despejar su mente, por suerte Odín y la televisión tenían bien entretenido a su pequeño sobrino y terminaría más pronto de lo previsto.

Para el atardecer tenía planeado hacer unas deliciosas galletas y algo de chocolate caliente, arroparía a Peter para dormir y después él se dispondría a ver un documental hasta que finalmente se durmiera.

Oh si, su día estaba estrictamente planificado, así que no podía tomar ni un segundo de más al periodo asignado para cada actividad o rompería la perfección de las cosas.

-Claro, yo siempre sigo un orden.

Mientras Soren pensaba de esta forma tan inusual, unos aburridísimos Einar y Arn le contemplaban con hastío como seguía y seguía escribiendo y leyendo papeles sentado en su despacho totalmente concentrado. (NA: QUE?)

-¿Va a quedarse así todo el maldito día o qué? – dijo Einar.

-Es más desesperante que cuando era ruidoso – dijo Arn – definitivamente debemos hacer algo para que vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo les irá a los otros?

-No sé, pero espero que mejor que a nosotros.

Por supuesto que les iba mejor, eso que ni qué. Luego de llegar al trabajo de Soren, tan solo esperaron pocos minutos para ser recibidos por la jefa de su hermano.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitan caballeros? – preguntó la reina yendo directamente al grano.

-Pues verá majestad, no tenemos explicación alguna para el repentino cambio de nuestro hermano. Así que solicitamos nos permitan ver las cintas de las cámaras que están en el despacho de Soren para encontrar alguna pista. (NA: se nota que tenian que andar vigilando al pequeño revoltoso jeje XD)

-Entiendo – dijo ella – no acostumbro realizar este tipo de favores, pero debo confesar que la nueva actitud de mi muchacho me preocupa de cierta forma. Vayan con mi asistente, los llevará a los monitores y por favor si encuentran la causa de esto avísenme.

-Muchísimas gracias – dijo el sueco.

- No tienen que agradecer, tan sólo quiero de vuelta a mi sonriente y latoso Soren.

Se despidieron de la reina y siguiendo al asistente llegaron a la sala donde un guardia de seguridad se puso a reproducirles toda la grabación del día anterior.

-El señor Dinamarca sólo aparece en las últimas horas del día – dijo este para poner la cinta.

En la pantalla apareció un Den desparramado en el asiento de su escritorio y con los pies sobre este, en una mano traía una botella de whisky casi vacía y con la otra balanceaba su hacha mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Estoy solo, tan pero tan solo, SOLO – Tino y Berwald se miraron – mis hermanos son todos unos idiotas, pero que digo! ¡Son unos (censurado)! Bueno, no todos. Yo diría que Isu y Tino son los borregos. Isu pues es el chiquito, mimado, llorón, que para todo iba con Noruega. Luego creció y se le pegó el aplanamiento emocional de su hermano y es por ello que ni novia tiene. No es capaz de hablarle a una chica sin tener que consultárselo a Noruega primero, vaya bastardo. Noruega, en cambio, es como una madre acaparadora y acosadora que no puede ir al baño sin tener a su chiquito al lado, cree que el mundo se va a acabar, además esta traumado con el "Oni-chan" "Oni-chan". Sólo eso sabe decir el muy marica. Tino pues es como la típica esposa que nada le niega a su marido, sí, sí, todo nerviosito y sumiso. Me cae que lo voy a llevar a un grupo de violencia en el noviazgo o enseñarle a decir no a Berwald. Ay, el último, el que me faltaba, el desdichado hijo de toda su pinky monky, como me desagrada el animal ese. ¡León del norte mis (censurado)! Ese infeliz no entiende que sólo puede vivir bajo mi sombra! Aparte con su cara toda espeluznante y su mirada que asusta hasta su mujer… ejem Tino… no tiene remedio. ¡SANTO ODIN! Muchas veces me dan ganas de cortarlos en cachitos con mi preciosa hacha pero luego pienso, pobre de mí hachita no merece tan cruel castigo al mancharse con su bastarda y sucia sangre, no, no – ¿abrazaba al hacha? – PERO AL CARAJO CON ESOS DOS! (Arn y Berwald) – ahora estaba arriba del escritorio – ¡YO SOY EL REY! ¡Y NADA PUEDEN HACER AL RESPECTO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ciertamente no les agradó para nada escuchar semejante monologo, mucho menos al pequeño fines. Tanto el guardia como el asistente trataban con todas sus fuerzas de no soltar una carcajada, pues para ellos era tan divertido.

-A Dios le pido, que mi madre no se muera y que mi padre me recuerde… Ah no, esa no es – dijo para carraspear – Recapitulando. Al cielo le juro que Berwald y Arn se arrepentirán por todas las veces que me despreciaron y humillaron – dijo con determinación – Ya veré sus rostros llenos de pánico y desesperación mientras suplican por piedad. Tan solo miren, que esta es la hora del cambio!

Fue entonces que ocurrió, una incandescente luz roja entró rompiendo las ventanas e impactándose con el danés provocando una cegadora explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó el sueco.

-No tenemos idea – dijo el guardia.

-Mira Su.

De nuevo en la pantalla, se mostró la oficina toda destrozada y a Dinamarca levantándose de los escombros. Su mirada era diferente, el brillo que poseía ya no era ese jovial y divertido de siempre, ahora era intimidante, su mirada afilada, fría y hasta malévola.

Dinamarca tan sólo se sacudió el polvo, acomodó sus ropas y tomando su hacha salió de ahí con paso elegante.

-Eso es todo – habló el asistente – se fue a casa no sin antes ordenar que su oficina fuera limpiada.

-Comprendo – habló Suecia – Gracias por su ayuda.

Juntos salieron de ahí y Tino se encargó de llamar a los otros dos nórdicos, era momento de hablar.

-Tino ha dicho que dejemos por hoy a Dinamarca, quieren vernos en su casa lo más pronto posible, en especial a ti – dijo Ice.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, será mejor irnos.

-Bien.

Los hermanos se retiraron, pero nunca notaron que unos ojos celestes les miraron a lo lejos.

-Ya era hora de que se fueran – habló Soren para sonreír torcidamente.

* * *

Ahora si creía que el apocalipsis había llegado. Su vida tan corta y simple… ¿Qué sería de él?

El mundo se había vuelto loco, sería el siguiente en perder la razón. Odiaría el rosa y probablemente se comería a su ponny… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La ambulancia había partido hace pocos segundos con el inconsciente y sangrante Iván, quien por poco y no volvía a ver la luz del sol otra vez. Pobre.

FLASH BACK

Toris se aventó hacia Iván a una gran velocidad y con una brutalidad impresionante. El ruso logró detener su ataque con relativa facilidad.

-Eres muy predecible Lituania.

-Yo no diría eso – sonriendo sádicamente le dio un cabezazo haciéndole retroceder. Sin dar tiempo a que se recuperase, el lituano arremetió con puñetazos y patadas.

¿Cuándo habían visto semejante escenario?

Harto de ser atacado y aprovechándose de la diferencia de estaturas, el ruso contraatacó realizándole una llave. Le torció el brazo y le agarró de los cabellos para evitar otro cabezazo.

-¿Qué te hizo despertar de mal humor Toris?

-Eso no te incumbe imbécil – dijo mientras intentaba soltarse.

-Es inútil, eres demasiado débil – dijo Iván con gusto.

-¿Débil? Te arrepentirás de todo maldito – poco valía si jugaba sucio o no, así que utilizando la libertad que gozaban sus piernas, dio una certera patada en las partes nobles del soviético. De inmediato fue soltado.

Iván retrocedió adolorido, momento de debilidad perfectamente aprovechado por Toris. Con un potente puñetazo le derribó y rompió el labio.

-Por mucho tiempo desee verte en el piso agonizante – comenzó a reír como lunático – creo que este día será el más glorioso de toda mi vida.

Comenzó a patearlo fuertemente sin parar de reír, Iván tan solo se cubrió con sus brazos y fue en una de esas patadas que logró asirlo de un pie y tirarlo junto a él. El castaño se llevó un buen golpe, el ruso se puso sobre él y regresó los puñetazos dados.

-De-de-beria-mos dete-tenerlos – habló el tembloroso Raivis.

-Van a ma-matarse – dijo Edward. Se miraron y luego se voltearon hacia Feliks - ¿Q-Que ha-hace-mos?

-¡Yo que sé! O sea, ¿crees que yo lo puedo todo? Como que tipo, estoy igual de confundido.

-¡Pe-pero n-no po-podemos dejarlos así!

-Pues…

-¡FELIKS!

-Ay pero que carácter.

Mientras ellos pensaban "rápidamente", los otros dos ya se habían roto las narices y más, entiéndase dedos, manos, etc. ¡Hasta de mordidas se andaban dando!

-Tengo una idea – dijo Feliks al fin – si vemos que uno de los dos ya no puede seguir con la pelea o que uno hace trampa los detenemos ¿vale?

-¿Pero c-como le va-vamos a hacer? – preguntó Edward.

-Mm… aventamos a Raivis.

-¿¡Que!

Entonces fue que ocurrió.

En algo anormal, el pequeño Toris tomó tierra del suelo y se la arrojó a los ojos a Iván, se lo quitó de encima y tomándolo por los hombros comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces. Pronto la sangre emanó de la cabeza del ruso.

-Esto… es… - Feliks no tenía palabras, comenzaba a tener miedo. Observaba como el ruso no podía más, el sádico monstruo del norte estaba siendo masacrado. Era como volver a esos tiempos en los que Mongolia había dominado, sólo que ahora era Lituania – Debemos detenerlo.

-¿Qué?

Raivis no tuvo opción, de hecho fue tan rápido que cuando lo notó volaba por los aires. Como el Cataño estaba tan entretenido deshaciendo al soviético, ni cuenta se dio del misil humano que se dirigía a él. Raivis lo terminó atropellando y alejando de Rusia, además de aplastarlo.

-Rápido Edward una ambulancia – dijo Polonia acercándose al ruso que estaba bañado en sangre – ay pero que mal quedó.

-¡PERO CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA! – se levantó un fúrico Toris.

-Atrás Toris, no quiero lastimarte – dijo el rubio.

-Eso debería decirlo yo – dijo amenazante y caminando hacia él. No obstante estaba lo suficientemente herido y cansado que tan solo dio dos pasos y cayó al suelo – Demonios.

Pronto se escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia aproximándose.

FIN FLASH BACK

Por su parte ellos ya habían atendido a Toris, el cual ahora estaba en un lugar muy seguro. En otras palabras lo habían encerrado en una misteriosa jaula que yacia en el sotano de la casa maltrecha de este.

-¡SAQUENME! ¡O JURO QUE LOS MATARE DE LA FORMA MAL MACABRA Y DOLOROSA QUE JAMAS HAYAN CONOCIDO!

-¿Fe-feliks que hacemos?

-Ignórenlo, no puede salir de ahí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro!

-En todo caso, ¿por qué tendría una jaula? – preguntó Edward.

-Tipo como que a nosotros que, o sea con que sirva todo está bien.

-Si tú lo dices.

Pero no tomaron en cuenta que Toris tendría sus mañas y una simple jaulita no iba a detenerlo.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
